


And you'll always come home to me

by rnarvcl



Series: Sugary Starbucks (with whipped cream) [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bucky, Caring Stevie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't need to go find Bucky. Steve doesn't need to go find Bucky because in the end, Bucky find him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Bucky turns his face to meets Steve's eyes. ''You should really stop doing that, you know." It sounds like something the old Bucky would say but his expression doesn't change. </i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Well, I was always the dumb one," Steve says, and shrugs. "You coming in?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And you'll always come home to me

Steve wakes up to the sound of the doorbell. It feels early, way too early even for the supersoldier in him who wakes up at five every morning to go for a run and the clock flashing its numbers proudly on the wall confirms it.

  
He doesn't bother to stop and think about who could be knocking on his door at three in morning, just grabs the shield from underneath his bed to cover himself and opens the door. It's raining outside, pretty heavily too and the cool air makes Steve just really, really want to go back to sleep. His flight was in a couple of hours and he needed all the rest he could get before he went off to his next mission-finding Bucky. 

  
He doesn't know if he should be surprised to see said assassin standing there on his doorstep, looking off to the side, completely drenched, hair plastered to the sides of his face. He's wearing a coat that looks a bit too big on him, and gloves that covers the metal of his hands. 

Steve hugs the shield closer to him, thinks better of it and puts it away instead. The sound of the rain is louder now, a roar in his ears. 

  
Bucky turns his face to meets Steve's eyes. ''You should really stop doing that, you know." It sounds like something the old Bucky would say but his expression doesn't change. 

  
"Well, I was always the dumb one," Steve says, and shrugs. "You coming in?" 

  
As expected, Bucky hesitates.Steve holds his breath. Bucky enters, leaving a trail of rainwater behind him. By the time Steve had shut the door and turned to follow him into the apartment, he has sat himself down on the armchair and was staring into blank space. 

Now, Captain America had always been trained to think on his feet. To expect the unexpected and to make he best out of the worst situations. He had dealt with the most bizzare of situations in the past two years, form iPods to Stark's son to aliens so having and (ex?) KGB assassin who also happened to be his (ex?) best friend and (definitely, ex) lover was no big deal. Except the part where it was. 

  
He takes a towel from the bathroom and throws it over Bucky. When he makes no move to do anything, he gently starts drying his hair, massaging his scalp.   
They stay like that for a few minutes before Bucky turns to pull Steve over to his side. SSteve takes a seat beside him. The armchair is too small for two supersoldiers and Steve could feel his shoulders and thighs getting damp from where they were pressed against Bucky. 

  
"I remember you." Bucky says, and shivers. 

  
Steve nods, and gently eases the coat off Bucky. "How much?" He asks. 

  
"I was with you during the war, I remember that. There's a memorial and it says that we were best friends since young, is it true? Because I don't remember any of that." 

  
"It's true. We met when we were six, Bucky. We were at a park, all the way back in Brooklyn." 

  
Bucky purses his lips and nods. His eyes seemed to be slowly drifting shut. 

  
He probably hasn't slept since the hellicarriers crashed, Steve thinks. That was what, more than a week ago? 

  
"C'mon, let's get you some sleep." Steve says, and pulls Bucky up and leads him towards the bed. He doesn't resist, even when Steve gets him to lie down and tucks him under the comforter. 

  
-  
Steve doesn't go to sleep that night. Instead, he spends the next few hours beside Bucky, listening to him breathe. Morning arrives with yet another series of doorbell rings and Steve considers changing the tone, because the electronic sound of chirping birds should not sound nearly as threatening at it does. 

  
Its Sam his time, along with Natasha. Steve would be lying if he said that he didn't more or less completely forget about he mission they were supposed to go on today. But then again, here was no point in it anymore was there?

  
"Hey." Natasha says. "You ready to go?" 

  
Steve weighs the pros and cons of telling them he truth, and figures that Natasha would find out sooner or later anyway. 

  
"Eh...I changed my mind."

  
"You...changed your mind?" Sam asked, obviously not believing him. 

"Yes." 

Natasha catches on, and tries to peer into the apartment. Steve uses his large frame to block her. 

"Anyway, I'm busy right now. Have fun!" He says cheerily, and shuts the door onto their faces. He feels a little bad about doing that, he swears he does. 

When he goes back to the room Bucky jerks back right up from the bed and makes a grab for a gun hidden beneath his shirt. Steve didn't even now it was there and there were probably at least a dozen more weapons still on him, even though the only thing he was wearing was a slightly baggy tee and pants. He puts the gun down after seeing Steve, letting it drop to the floor. 

"Go back to sleep." Steve says. Bucky needs it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway say hi to me on [Tumblr?](http://xlypses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
